Blacking Out
by ShyRomantic
Summary: Fist fights are a good way to work out aggression, its also a good way to get the blood flowing. Based off the song Blacking Out by Barenaked Ladies. Charloe goodness.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go! I'm not totally sure how this turned out, I'm not very confident in my action writing so I kind of try to write around it. unfortunately my whole story was based around a fight soooo... we'll see how you like it I guess.**

**For those of you following my other story Holding On, don't worry your chapters are coming I just have to re-watch and get a refresher on the episodes, apparently its been awhile since I've watched the first dozen episodes. any ways Driver Picks The Music and I were talking stories and music and so I wrote this one for her. Hope you like it! :)**

The men in camp were having a mock-up fight club slash training outside. When Charlie found them one of her men was fighting with one of the newly joined guys. Trevor her guy was getting his ass handed to him from the new guy, she hadn't caught his name yet. Wandering up to the circle of guys she stopped and watched, arms crossed she took stock in the people around her and wondered if any of them would be around 6 months from now.

She was stirred from her thoughts when Trevor came crashing to the ground at her feet. Reaching down she grabbed him arm and helped him up. "He leads with his left, every time." He nodded at her and stumbled back into the ring.

She was right, Nameless swung with his left. Trevor anticipating the lead ducked out-of-the-way while making a swing of his own, Trevor's fist connected with Nameless' face and went down. The crowed groaned, they obviously thought Trevor was going to lose, but having his new information he was quickly gaining the upper hand. Trevor stepped back and let the other man get to his feet, he started bouncing from foot to foot waiting for Nameless to get up, when he had Nameless swung his fist out from the left again and Trevor was prepared for it again, this time he ducked to the other side and kicked out hitting its mark on the side of Nameless' thigh, he went down to one knee and Trevor swung his elbow back into Nameless' face. Nameless went down and didn't get back up. The crowed cheered and clapped Trevor on the back as he made his way from the ring grinning like a kid.

Charlie watched as people from the crowed went and help the unconscious man. "Nicely done." She said smiling to Trevor as he walked up. "You should pay more attention to your opponent though, his left swing was a dead give away." He smiled down at her. "Thanks. How did you see that though? you didn't see much of the fight."

"It was his body, it's all about how he was standing, pay attention to that and you'll know everything you need to. Otherwise that was a hell of a finish." she said giving him a thumbs up. he smiled back.

"Hey Matheson! you should fight!" Charlie looked up expecting to see Miles somewhere , but all she saw were the eyes of the group on her. "What? me?" she asked looking around, she received smiles and encouragement. "Come on Charlie, you were trained by the two best fighters we've got, I think you've got more then a fair chance." Trevor said pushing her into the ring.

"Alright, alright." she said raising her hands in defeat. "Who's gonna take me on then." she looked around at the faces of the much larger men around her.

"I will."

She spun around and saw Bass emerge from the crowd. 'perfect' she thought grinning to herself. "You sure? you're getting kinda old don't you think?" Charlie said with a smirk and crossed arms.

"Not as old as you think." He stepped into the ring unbuckling his machete he tossed it at one of the men. "No blades I assume." He asked glancing at Charlie who nodded back at him.

They both stepped back and into place. "Come at me." Monroe said smirking at her.

"Who do you think I am?" Charlie said laughing. "I'm not an idiot Monroe."

Charlie waited until he was distracted by something and that's when she charged at him, slamming a fist into his gut he doubled over in surprise, she then hooked her foot behind his leg and pushed on his chest until he was falling back, his arm reached out to grab her but she had already darted out-of-the-way.

"Apparently were not holding back." He wheezed getting to his feet.

"Nope, I got a lot of pent-up aggression towards you. hope that's cool." Charlie said giving him an innocent smile.

"I figured, now's the time to get it out, I won't be giving you a chance like this again."

"I was planning on it." And with that she ran at him again.

Bass stopped her cold with a hit to the chest, she stumbled back holding her chest a look of fury etched into her face. backing away from him she ripped off her coat and threw it behind her. Punches and kicks were tossed back and forth between the two, she was getting exhausted but she wasn't willing to give up and lose to him.

Charlie had just caught a fist to the jaw when Rachel appeared yelling and flailing her arms around. "What the hell is going on here?!" she yelled pulling the fallen Charlie off the ground. "Just working out some issues" came Charlie's reply. Charlie pushed her mothers hands off her and took off sprinting at Bass. She caught him with her shoulder around his middle and the two went sailing back into the ground.

The rolled until Bass was straddling her, her arms pinned above her head a smirk playing on his lips. "Looks like I got you pinned."

"Looks like." she said giving him a playful smile. She bucked her hips throwing him off-balance, given the space she pulled her legs up and pushed him off her. He landed on his back only to end up having Charlie sitting on his chest. "Pinned yah." she said smiling down at him.

A sly grin spread across his face she didn't notice his hands until they were secured firmly on either side of her face, all she could do was look at him in surprise as he pulled her down his mouth crashed into hers. She kissed him back so briefly he wasn't totally sure it had even happened.

She pulled herself away from him and stood up, Her legs were still on either side of him when he sat up he gave her a sheepish smile. Raising his hands in surrender he wasn't prepared for the fist that connected with his cheek.

He was flat on his back again, his face throbbing with the bruise he was no doubt going to have. Looking up he saw Charlie staring at him, a mixture of a glare and something else. He stood up and held out his hand to shake.

"Sorry Charlotte." A smirk back on his face. "Fighting dirty wasn't off-limits." Charlie looked down at his extended hand, she slowly brought hers up. looking back at his baby blues she grinned at him and decked him again.

Bass stumbled from shock. "Wha-?" only to be pulled back by the front of his shirt. He felt her slender fingers on the back of his head and he suddenly knew what she was doing. She had pushed her self flush against him and tilted her head back as she kissed him roughly, and he gave as good as he got. His hands slid up her sides firmly holding her close.

They both heard the cry of outrage from Rachel, but they also heard the cat-calls and cheers from the other people in the crowd. Charlie pulled away from him and gave him a lazy look. "This isn't over." With that she left him standing in the circle of cheering people. She grabbed her coat and disappeared from view.

Trevor walked up to Bass and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "You're fucked." He said with a laugh and pointing at the furious Rachel and the dumbfounded and pissed off Miles. Bass wasn't looking at them though, his eyes were glued to the spot Charlie had just used as her exit. A stupid smile on his face "Yup, I am fucked."

**Reviews = love! Love = more Charloe! love you all!**


	2. Part II

**So since it was pretty unanimous that people wanted more i wrote a second short but sweet chapter :)**

**Holding On is being worked on but seriously the show didn't give a whole lotta wiggle room, so bare with me the chapters are coming soon, until enjoy this.**

Miles stormed across the circle of people and stopped short of the stupidly grinning Bass."What the hell was that?!" he asked fumeing.

"A fight?" A rather good one I think." Bass said finally turning his attention to his brother.

"A fight? Are you serious? You kissed my niece Bass!" Miles and tensing up to punch the idiot in front of him.

"Actually she kissed me." Bass said crossing his arms. "Why aren't you going to yell at her?"

"You kissed her first, you could had stopped the last one." Miles said losing steam.

"Could have. Didn't." Bass said smiling at him. "Again I ask why you aren't going to read her the riot act."

"Because I'm pretty sure she could kill me, besides you're the grown up."

"Oh she's a grown up to, trust me." He said with a wink. Miles was to outraged to reply to that. "Now if you're done, I have a score I need to settle." Bass waved and walked in the direction Charlie left.

"Hey! get back here, I'm not done yelling at you!" Miles shouted at Bass' back.

"Save it for later, I never tire of listeing to you berate me." Bass raised his hand and gave him a wave off as he made his way through the crowed.

When Bass was finally able to track down Charlie she was leaning against the catwalk railing a few levels up.

"Well, well, lookie what we have here." Charlie said as Bass appeared up the stairs.

"You read my mind." He said eyeing her up. she'd lost the coat somewhere, she was sporting her short tank top and tight as all hell black pants. It took everything he had to not push her against the railing and take her right there.

"Either you're a huge idiot or incredibly brave to kiss me infront of my mother like that." Charlie said tilting her head back as she spoke to him.

She was taunting him and he knew it. She knew the affect she was having on him and dammit if he wasn't going to give in soon. "I recall you kissing me back, Then again, granted after a couple good shots to my face." He said rubbing his cheek in recollection. "Don't often get punched after a kiss, though I don't usually kiss people I'm fighting with."

"Well Bass, don't start something you're not willing to finish." she smirked at him and was about to walk away from him when he caught her arm.

"Who said I wasn't willing to finish what I started." He pushed her against the concrete wall. "Teasing like that isn't very nice Charlotte." He brought his face down so it was inches from the sensitive skin on her neck. "You should learn to play nice with others or someone it going to have to give you a time out." His breath was hot against her flesh sending shivers down her back.

"Bass, don't underestimate how willing I am to play with others." she turned her head as he pulled back, there noses bumped and a grin broke out on her face. "Now would you just kiss me already?" He didn't need telling twice, twisting his hands in her long hair he pulled her into a long and sweet kiss, it wasn't hot and needy like the one in the arena but she relished it just the same.

He leaned back slightly to look at her. "Well miss Matheson where do you see this going?" Bass asked, his hands wrapped around her waist.

Charlie placed her hands on his chest and gave him her signature smile. "Honestly I don't know, but I'm willing to find out if you are."

"I don't think I have much of a choice, I've been screwed since the moment I laid eyes on you." He held her tightly as she laid her head against his rapidly beating heart.

"Miles is going to kill you." Her voice was filled with humour.

"Doubt it, he's to afraid of you." His voice rumbled in her ears.

"Here's to a new adventure, and many more ass kickings." She leaned up and kissed him.

"I can agree to that."

**Reviews my darlings, i love them which makes me love you :)**


End file.
